


Footsteps in the Attic

by mint_rain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Ghosts, M/M, Rating will change, and akaashi is mesmirized, bokuto dances to classical, i fixed the weird spelling errors in the first chap., im aiming for like six chapters, its not gonna be a long fic but w/e, paranormal?? kinda, seriously it was superr weird n i wasnt proud, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_rain/pseuds/mint_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji had never been one to believe in ghosts. So, upon first glance, the old mauve and white Victorian era house was perfect for him. It was large, quiet, and cheap, due to the rumor that it was haunted by some sort of obnoxious ghost that danced around the attic. Of course, As someone who only wanted to escape his parents and find a house to spend his well-earned money on, the young journalist decided swiftly on the old house. He barely found anything that he wanted to fix... And he wondered what that said about his sense of style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsteps in the Attic

Akaashi Keiji had never been one to believe in ghosts. So, upon first glance, the old mauve and white Victorian era house was perfect for him. It was large, quiet, and cheap, due to the rumor that it was haunted by some sort of obnoxious ghost that danced around the attic. Of course, As someone who only wanted to escape his parents and find a house to spend his well-earned money on, the young journalist decided swiftly on the old house. He barely found anything that he wanted to fix... And he wondered what that said about his sense of style. 

After Akaashi worked out all of the fine details, he found himself on the sidewalk, staring up at the large and elegant home.  Behind him were two large moving vans, each containing some of his favorite old things from the home that his parents had let him take.  His suitcase stood at his feet, and his chocolate brown cat Eleanor sat anxiously in the back seat of his car.  Akaashi was ready for this.  

He moved in in the span of maybe a week, freeing up time only for meals, trips to the grocery store, and a little bit of exploring here and there.  The quaint town he'd moved into was lovely, really, rich in culture and small businesses.  Ivy could be easily spotted climbing up the sides of some of the older buildings, unbeknownst to the shops that bustled with happy people and good food below.  The man slept long nights under the old roof of his newly bought, previously built home, keeping warm and settling in easily.  There was no sign of any sort of ghost in the attic, or in any other fruit pattern-walled room.  Aside from the dust, and the creaky wood of the floor, the house really was perfect.  

It was maybe nine in the evening when he heard it first.  The soft, classical music that was no doubt Chopin...  Wafting its way down the stairs and into the living room where Akaashi sat eating his chicken Marsala and watching some old black and white film.  He tried to ignore it at first, trying to brush it off as coming from down the street...  Or possibly the television.  But Akaashi turned it off and the notes continued to play, stringing out and onward and swirling around the old house.  And then, came the tapping.  It was soft, at first, quiet and out of beat with the music so much that Akaashi thought it must be the radiators acting up again.  But soon enough, the steps stopped missing beats.  He'd hear something smooth drag across the floor above him, and it made Akaashi's spine crawl.  His cat was too quiet to make that noise, and he knew it...  Besides, she was probably still outside somewhere.  Suddenly...  He thought back to the rumors about the old house.  A ghost, dancing in the attic...  It couldn't be.  There was no scientifically correct way of explaining a ghost, much like a god...  So there was no reason that he should be hearing some obnoxious ghost in his house.  This was going to be stopped and found out right this instant.  So, with a great deal of unadmitted courage and a roll of the eyes, Akaashi stood up, heading upstairs.  

The music only got louder as he reached the attic door, now hearing the classical music right on the other side of the door, coupled with soft humming and unmistakable footsteps.  As the raven man pulled his courage all up and together, his eyebrows furrowing and his mouth twisting into a frown, the man pushed the door open.  What he was greeted by was something he couldn't say he wasn't wondering about.  But  _who,_ now that intrigued him.  It wasn't a tall man with parted hair, or even a beautiful and dainty young woman, but rather...  A man.  He thought.  Akaashi couldn't very well tell as the figure dove behind a mirror with a loud crash and a mushroom cloud of dust.  The music was coming from a record player, and the dancer, well, he peeked out and stared at his house guest with eyes the size of dinner plates.  

The broadly built man had hair slicked back and upwards, much like that of an owl.  His childish expression and transparent body made Asahi's eyebrows furrow in confusion.  He frowned a little more upon hearing the quiet "who're you?"

"Who am _I_? Who are _you _?"  Akaashi replied, his soft voice seeming to be even softer as he spoke over the loud classical music.__

"Hey no fair!  I asked you first!"  The ghost demanded, and Akaashi sighed.

"My name is Akaashi Keiji...  How old are you in reality?"

"I'm only 283!  And my name is Bokuto Koutarou!" Akaashi earned a bright grin an he frowned a little, stepping into the room against his better judgement and closing the door behind him.  

"Alright...  Would you mind telling me what you're doing in my house?"  And Akaashi had never seen a jaw drop so far.  

" _Your_ house?  I've been here forever!"  The man replied, and paused a little.  "Well, practically."  Akaashi's lips quirked up a little bit at this.

"I see...  So you must be the ghost."  And he earned a frown from the other man.

"I prefer spirit," he quipped, and finally stood up from his hiding place.  Akaashi seated himself on a large and dusty crate, making himself comfortable and placing his hands in his lap.

"I see..." Akaashi replied, and earned a grin now.  

"Yeah!  Anyways, I've been so bored lately!  It's been years since someone actually came to stay here!  You paid to be here?  Permanently?  You're so pretty!"  And Akaashi felt his cheeks heat up.  He heard it a lot, but...  Hearing it from this strange house guest made him like the compliment just a little more.

"Yes...  I've moved in for the foreseeable future.  Thank you for your compliment."  He watched Bokuto light up with a big grin, and it made him smile just a little bit.  

"Yeah, of course!"  He replied, and placed his hands on his hands on his hips.  "So...  I bet you're wondering how i got here, huh?  Like...  As a ghost?"  And before Akaashi could reply, he got a chuckle filled with pride and a big grin.  "Well, it all started 260 years ago.  I remember that I was on my way to my dance lessons, and I was walking down the road, like usual, and suddenly, I heard horses, right?   So I heard men yelling, probably telling me to move, and of course, the one time that i wasn't on my best guard, I had to get hit by that carriage.  Boy, those horses really hurt...  But I was dead instantly.  I was pretty mad, at first, so I stuck around a little bit longer to keep dancing, you know?  I wasn't ready to leave the Earth...  But i didn't realize that it meant I'd only be allowed to leave the planet 500 years later.  So, now, I dance, because it's all i know how to do...  It's all I  _want_ to do."  And Akaashi felt his heart ache a little bit at the sad smile that Bokuto put off.  The raven man felt suddenly like he didn't belong...  Like he was an intruder in this man's five hundred year long prison.  

"I'm sorry," Akaashi spoke quietly, and tried to look up at Bokuto, especially into his strikingly yellow eyes.  "Hey, hey!  Don't worry about it!  I just got a little bit emotional, y'know?  Because I've never told anyone what happened to me before!  And the house owner smiled just a little.  There was no good reason for him to want to learn more about this mysterious man, other than the human nature of curiosity.  

"Please don't apologize, Bokuto-san," Akaashi replied quietly, and made himself comfortable on the dusty crate.  He decided in that instant that he could afford a sleepless night for this young man, well, sort of young.  That was besides the point.  "I'd love to listen to whatever you want to tell me."  And Bokuto had no trouble diving right in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! so this was actually a lot of fun to write!!! This one isn't gonna be as long as EB, probably like a quarter of that one. I hope you enjoyed the chapter !!


End file.
